Another Team
by GreenFlame-Lover-Forever
Summary: It all starts when they leave Lloyd at home for the night. Rated T for swearing and love talk lol.
1. Chapter 1 - How it all started

**The ninjas bought a new house wich has 15 bedrooms. Guys I am soooooooo sorry for spelling mistakes anyways enjoyyyy!**

"Lloyd darling come here!" Misako Lloyd's mum shouted from the kitchen.

"Coming mum!" Lloyd shouted back.

"Can you check if the others are home yet?" Misako asked.

"Sure!" Lloyd answered.

Everyone was already sitting on the sofa watching some TV.

"They are" He said as he walked back into the kitchen.

"What did you do yesterday... when I was at home?" Lloyd asked as he wasn't allowed to come with everyone else yesterday.

"It's a secret..." his mum answered "What did you do?" She added.

"It's a secret" Lloyd answered annoyed as he went to his bedroom.

His mum sighed and carried on washing the dishes.

As Lloyd sat on his bed his phone rang it was his girlfriend Ira (another secret).

Lloyd: Hey babe

Ira: Hey hon

Lloyd: So why r u calling

Ira: MY PARENTS KICKED ME OUT THE FUCKING HOUSE!

Lloyd: OMG why?!

Ira: Because I told them what I did last night.

Lloyd: If I tell them I smoked and drunk they're gonna KILL ME!

Ira: Now I don't have no where to live

Lloyd: OMG where r u right now?!

Ira: At McDonalds

Lloyd: The one up the road?

Ira: Yeah

Lloyd: Who with?

Ira: You idiot no one you know I would never cheat on you lol.

Lloyd: Lol I'll be there in a min just have to style my hair

Ira: Lloyd!

Lloyd: Fine coming!

Call ended

While Lloyd was speaking he didn't know Wu was just outside the door listening.

Lloyd snuck past the living room and was just about to walk out the door when Misako walked in.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"It's a secret and it's important..." Lloyd said as he took his hood off.

"Lloyd I need to know what happened last night" Misako said raising her voice.

"No mum!" Lloyd half shouted.

"LLOYD!" Misako shouted.

"N O SPELLS NO!" Lloyd shouted back.

The others walked in

"What's going on here" Jay asked

"He won't tell me what he did last night!" Misako shouted annoyed.

"6 against 1!" Cole shouted as everyone put their hoods on.

"Make that a 7!" Wu said as he walked in.

Lloyd opened the door and quickly run out

The others chasing after him. When he finally got to McDonald's he walked in and sat next to his girlfriend.

 **This is it so far if u have any ideas leave them down below in the comments. Baiii!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The poisonous cake

**Chapter two finally guysss!!!**

Fuck we lost them!" Kai shouted.

"Let's just go home..." Jay said upset.

Later at McDonald's (after eating a lot)...

"My parents just texted me" Ira said as she looked at her phone.

"What did they say?" Lloyd was getting curious.

"They are going on holiday for a month so till then the house is ours!" Ira replied excited.

"Ok you go and text me the address I just need to grab a few things and I'll be right there" Lloyd said happily.

"Kk" Ira replied as she walked out.

At home...

Lloyd walked in and he was just walking past the living room when Cole looked at him.

"Oh loooooook mister moody is home!" He said with an angry facial expression.

Lloyd just ignored him and went to his room. When he was looking for his phone he found a bit of poison.

He quickly headed to the kitchen and sprinkled poison all over coles cake. He then headed for the door.

"Oh, hi Lloyd where are you heading?" His mum asked him.

"I'm spending a night at my girlfriend's house now GoodBye!" He shouted back as his mum saw him holding a box of cigarettes in his hand.

The next morning Lloyd came back home to his mum waiting for him by the door he still saw no one ate the poisoned cake and he got mad.

"So what did you do yesterday?" His mum questioned him.

"I slept..." Lloyd lied he secretly went to a party.

"Don't lie I can smell alcohol in your breath!" His mum shouted. "Go to your room NOW!" She added.

Lloyd quickly run out of the door and his mum just buried her head in her hands.

A few hours later Cole eventually ate his cake.

He started swelling up everywhere and he later passed out he was immediately taken to the hospital.

Later at the hospital...

"He's fine he can go home and do everything normally he just has to take these pills once a day and eat less food." The doctor said Cole just looked at him wide opened.

"We'll make sure'a that." Kai answered as everyone (including Cole) walked out the room.

As they were heading back home they saw Lloyd and Ira they walked over to them.

"Lloyd go to your room!" Lloyd's mum said like she meant it.

"Oh my gosh let's just like leave Lloyd!" Ira said twirling her hair round her finger.

"Actually I think that's da perfect idea babe," Lloyd answered.

"Cigarette?" Ira asked Lloyd as she handed him one.

"Sure," He answered as he put his hand around her and they walked down the street.

"I cannot believe what I just saw," Misako said with an angry facial expression. "I HATE that girl!" She stomped her foot on the floor.

"That's it we're calling the cops on Lloyd!" Jay screamed.

"But how I mean you know how good he is at camouflage..." Nya replied.

"I think I have a plan.." Cole said.

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!!!!! Just wait for the next chapter... OK?!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Kidnapped

**Chapter three I'm like sooooo happy (#sarcasm) it's legit 4:17 in the morning.**

 **Let's just get on.**

Everyone headed back home...

"So Cole what's your plan?" Nya asked.

"So, we'll kidnap Lloyd's girl and then boom he'll obviously come to rescue her and then we'll have him and Iva or whatever wrapped around our fingers." Cole said excited.

"Dunno bout u I'm in oh and her name is Ira not Iva." Jay replied.

"Me too" everyone else replied.

Later at the park...

Cole and Kai saw Ira sitting on a bench. They shoved her in a bag and run home with her.

At home...

Kai opened the bag and Ira quickly jumped out she looked at everyone. "WHAT ON FUCKING EARTH ARE YOU DOING!" She screamed right in Coles face.

"Give me your phone!" Cole said.

"Or else?" Ira asked.

"I'll hurt you..." Cole said confused.

"Ha! You can't touch a girl!" Ira stomped her foot on the floor.

"How come you let Lloyd touch you ay?" Cole screamed.

"Gosh you really need an update on the world..." Ira did a faceplam.

"What am I missing...?" Cole asked.

"I'm Lloyd's girlfriend here you idiot!" Ira shouted at Cole.

"Anyways here you can have my phone I DONT CARE!" Ira said calming down.

Kai took his phone out of his bag and messaged Lloyd,

Kai: We have Ira and if you wanna see that pretty face again you're gonna have to come home.

Lloyd: OMW!

Kai: AWESOME mr romantic now hurry.

Lloyd disconnected*

kai disconnected*

5 minutes later Lloyd got there...

"Hi!" He said as he walked in.

Ira run to him and she hugged him. Lloyd gave her a kiss and stood in front of her. "What do you want from us?" Lloyd stepped out.

"I want justice!" Cole shouted "I already called the cops on you..." He added.

"What are you gonna do with her then?" Lloyd looked at Ira.

"Oh she can stay here..." Kai answered as everyone agreed.

The cops came in and out handcuffs on Lloyd's hands.

"Look after her please..." Lloyd begged as the cop pulled him outside into their car.

"It's gonna be fine" Kai said calmly as he put his hand on Ira's shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME ITS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT THAT IM HERE RIGHT NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Ira screamed as she stomped off to Lloyd's room.

"Umm... that's Lloyd's room.." Cole said.

"COLE GET A FUCKING PENDRIVE PLUCK IT IN AND UPDATE YOUR LIFE!" Ira screamed back.

Ira locked herself in the room and it was already 1:30 am so she just went to sleep.

 **Fuck guys this took an hour to complete once again if u have any suggestions plop down in the comments for now baii! •_~**


	4. Chapter 4 - The mysterious powers

**Chapter 4 or something we're going guys!**

The next day Ira woke up at 4 am and tried to sneak out of the house but the others caught her.

"Ira where are you heading?" Kai asked annoyed.

"Oh uh I uh I... umm... was just heading to get some of my clothes." Ira said rolling her eyes.

"There's some down in Lloyd's room I'm sure he won't mind if you wear his." Kai replied.

"UGH!" Ira screamed and went back to Lloyd's room.

When she got there she had a look through some of his stuff suddenly she saw a book, it had a crystal love heart on the front cover. She quickly looked at her chest, she had the exact same crystal in her skin it was her birthmark. She snatched it off the shelf and started reading it. The heart had four colours yellow, purple, blue and pink. The book said "Four powers combined in a unique way, whoever has or is born with this heart will have 4 powers, Yellow for air, purple for time, blue for water and pink for healing.

"This cannot be real!" Ira shouted. "This birthmark was never here before!" She continued as she tried ripping it out but no matter how hard she tried it wouldn't move.

She continued reading "the love heart will come out of the skin on the baby's 20 th birthday.

"It was here for a week and I didn't notice?" Ira questioned herself as she continued reading "after about a week the birthmark would have come out completely.

"Oh... that's why..." Ira felt stupid.

"and that day the powers should be unlocked" the book finished.

"Huh that's it?!" Ira cried. "No instructions no nothing?" She continued.

She went on Lloyd's computer to get her mind off of it.

A few hours later Kai came in, "Umm if you want dinners ready..." he said awkwardly.

"No thanks babe" Ira replied as she stared at Kai.

"Sorry I accidentally called you babe!" Ira said as they both started laughing.

"I'm serious though btw can you just like bring me a snack or something?" Ira asked.

"Sure!" Kai replied.

In the living room...

"So how did it go mr romantic?" Jay said cracking up.

"First of all she has a boyfriend second of all she just asked for a snack." Kai replied with an angry face.

Kai was just about to enter Lloyd's room (2nd floor) when he heard Ira talking to herself. He sneaked up and peeked through the door.

Water was leaking all out her hands Kai gasped and pinched himself just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"You have to control yourself!" Ira said as she stomped her foot in the floor a small breeze went by.

"Wind I know that power from somewhere ...MORRRO!" Kai wishper shouted.

"Hey Ira I bought your snack." Kai said while entering the room.

"Thanks!" Ira said as Kai left.


	5. Chapter 5 - Spin the bottle

**Chapter five! * tears up* I never thought I would get this far... FUCK GUYS I AIN'T NO CRYBABY! Anyways...**

The week has passed and everyone was at home. It was getting late Wu and Misako were out so it was the perfect opportunity to play a game.

"Hey guys wanna play spin the bottle secret or dare?" Nya asked excited.

"I'm in!" Everyone except for jay said.

"Uhh... how do you play?" He asked.

"You spin the bottle two times and who it lands in them two people have to kiss and if they refuse they have to tell us a truth or do a dare." (Author: **I AIN'T FUCKING KNOW HOW TO PLAY!)** Nya replied as everyone sat down in a circle. The first spin landed on Cole.

"Dammit!" He shouted.

"Ok Cole aaaaaaannnnd!" Nya shouted.

"Jay!" She continued.

"Ugh fine!" Cole shouted as he grabbed jay's face and started kissing him.

The bottle spun again...

"Kai..." Nya said as the bottle landed on him.

"Ooooooohhhhh!" Everyone including Lloyd said.

"Ira!" Nya continued.

Ira gave a deep breath and walked over to Kai. He grabbed her back and pulled her closer to him as he gave her a long kiss. Lloyd just looked at Kai and gave him an evil look as both of them sat down.

"Next is ummm Lloyd..." Nya said.

"And uhh... me..." she continued.

"I refuse to kiss her!" Lloyd shouted.

"Ok then Lloyd truth or dare?" Nya asked.

"I pick truth." Lloyd said.

"Ok then what do you **actually** think of Ira?" Nya continued.

"I think she's nice, sarcastic, cute, cool, sexy, mean sometimes, over-dramatic, awesome and hot" Lloyd answered as he blushed.

"Next is... Ira and..." Nya said.

"Lloyd" Nya continued.

"Damn bruh!" Kai shouted.

Ira and Lloyd went up and soon started making out.

"Yeah umm that's enough you two!" Nya shouted.

"Next is ummm Cole and Zane" Nya said as she yawned.

They gave each other a quick kiss and sat back down.

"Hey how about we have a party?" Cole suggested.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

After 5 hours of partying the whole place was trashed there were vodka bottles and cigarettes everywhere.

"We'll clean up tomorrow..." Lloyd said as he sat in the coach.

"Guys I'm really tired let's just go to bed already..." Nya begged.

"Actually that's a great idea" Lloyd replied.

Everyone headed off to their rooms (Ira had her own room now too). Cole and jay were still watching to on the second floor when Ira came downstairs.

"Hey watcha doin down here?" Cole asked suspiciously.

"I came to get my phone..." Ira said as she came into Lloyd's room. She came out Lloyd's room five minutes later sweating like mad.

"Gosh it's boiling in there!" She screamed to jay and Cole.

Later everyone properly went to bed. Wu and Misako came back an hour later. They were shocked to see the whole house trashed.


	6. Chapter 6 - Ira's story

**Chapter 6 finally!!! (Guys leave ideas in the comments I'm running outta ideas) I have like sooooo much planned for the future * pretending to have a lot of ideas ***

The next day Wu, Misako, Ray and Maya were at the table eating breakfast when Misako took her microphone and said "Can everyone please come to the living room?" Through the speakers.

30 minutes later everyone appeared...

"Yes just like tell us what you called us all over for here?" Ira said sarcastically.

"Since you left the house completely trashed yesterday... we will treat you the same you treated the house." Maya said.

"But-" Ira was stopped by Ray.

"And you never treat us nicely anyway!" He said.

"Well if ur gonna treat us that way don't think imma stay here any longer to make my breakfast bitch I'm fucking going to macdonalds!" Ira screamed

"So am I!" Lloyd answered.

At McDonald's...

When Ira and Lloyd arrived everyone was running about and screaming.

"Who is that dude?!" Ira screamed as she saw a boy that was controlling the wind in the sky.

"Morro not you again what do you want?!" Lloyd shouted.

"I wanna speak to my beloved sister!" He cried as he pushed Lloyd out of the way.

"Doesn't seem like she's here!" Lloyd answered.

"Are you sure?!" Morro asked as he looked at Ira. "So sis how's life going?" He asked calmly.

"I'm your sister?" Ira asked.

"Yes wanna know the story?" Morro questioned.

"Ummm... ok?" Ira answered.

"My mum and my dad had me together and then my dad died so to impress someone else our mum stole people's powers to become more powerful then when you were born I run away to sensei Wu to practice and get better at my powers meanwhile you were growing up when you were 2 your dad and our mum divorced. You lived with your dad ever since.

At the age of 5 your dad was a criminal so he removed your memories and left you on the doorstep of Lia and Sam and they found you the next day." Morro said running out of breath in the end.

"Yeah ummm I'm just gonna go umm... home so uhh goodbye?" Ira said.

"Bye sis just wanted to deliver that to you." Morro said while smiling at Ira.

 **Guys I am EXTREMELY SORRY for making this chapter so short I'm just running out of ideas once again if you have any ideas about what could happen in the futur be sure to comment and don't forget to check back soon to see if I'm still alive (and my story). For now baiiii.**


	7. Chapter 7 - The secret

I **think it's like chapter 7 and guys please leave your ideas in the comments PLEASE!**

 **I'm legit running outta ideas so I will publish this chapter in parts one day I might do a bit and the other day I might do a bit more and- you get what I'm on about anyways here's chapter 7!**

Lloyd and Ira went back home not saying a word throughout the whole thing. They got back home and went straight to their rooms.

At dinner (which Cole was making) they didn't speak or look at anyone.

"Ira, what's the matter with you today?" Kai asked.

"Well you see back then when we were out I met my brother and he told me everything about me..." Ira said as she looked at Kai with a sad expression.

"What's so bad about meeting your brother?" Kai asked confused.

"It's nice when your brother's not Morro!" Ira shouted as she burried her face in her hands.

Everyone looked at her.

"Your brother's Morro?" Misako asked.

"I come from a family of villains I shouldn't be here..." Ira said as she stood up and went out the door.

Kai begun to stand up as well but Lloyd put his hand on Kai's shoulder.

"I think we should give her some time..." Lloyd quickly gestured. Kai sat down back again.

A few hours have passed and Ira still wasn't home. Everyone was already asleep so Lloyd decided to head out and look for her as he was worrying. He didn't know Kai and Cole thought of the exact same idea.

Lloyd got to the front door and saw both of them, "And what are you guys doing here?" He looked at them both.

"That's what I was asking him!" Kai pointed at Cole.

"Guys she's my girlfriend..." Lloyd said as he looked at the floor.

"Don't worry bud I'll get her for you." Cole said looking at Kai with a smirk on his face.

"How about we just play Rock Paper Scissors to see who'll go!" Kai shot back.

"Fine!" Lloyd and Cole shouted at the same time.

"Ok Rock Paper Scissors!" All of them shouted.

Kai got rock and the others got scissors "Rock beats scissors!" He shouted. Cole and Lloyd just went to the living room and waited.

After looking around quite a bit Kai noticed Ira sitting by McDonalds with some of her friends

He went up to her. "Ever thought about coming home?" He said as he leant against her chair.

"NO now leave me alone!" She said as she quickly stood up making Kai fall to the floor. He quickly stood up too not wanting to look like an idiot. "Now go away!" Ira commanded Kai.

"Nope not until you come with me.." He answered.

"Go or else..." She shouted.

"Or else what? Go ahead whatever _you_ need to do..." Kai said with confidence.

Ira quickly picked her smoothie up and threw it in Kai's face.

"My eyes! I can't see!" He shouted as he run around. All three of the girls laughed as Kai knocked over a table.

When he could finally see he ended up face to face with Ira "so umm ever thinking of going home?" She said.

"Umm actually yes I w-was just heading back h-home?..." He said as he run off.

 **Guys plz don't kill me!**

 **The reason I haven't updated in a while is because I had no time! OK?!**

 **And the reason I'm not gonna update a lot is because of holidays I'm barely gonna have wifi which sucks cuz imma have loads of time ️**

 **You can kill me now /**


	8. Chapter 8 - Powers Activated

**Chapter 8!**

 **Yay!**

 **Yay!**

 **Yay!**

 **Yay!**

 **Ok what the fuck is wrong with me..**

Ira came back later at night and she tried to sneak past the living room as everyone was sitting in there on the couch watching tv. Of course it failed.

"Oh... uhh... heellllooooo?" Cole said as he looked at Ira.

"Yeah that definitely was random..." she answered. "Anyways hi!" She added. "Any if you guys going to the concert tonight?" Ira asked.

Suddenly everyone stopped what they were doing and started panicking.

"It's tonight?!!" Cole screamed.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Jay shouted.

"Gaiiiis take a chill pill it's in 5 hours yeesh!..." Ira shouted at all of them epcept for Lloyd as he was in the bathroom.

When Lloyd came back he was already dressed. And he came into the living room. "Hi baby" he said as he walked past to get a cup of vodka. Cole just gave him an evil look and he quickly reached for water instead. Kai for some odd reason kept on staring at Lloyd's girlfriend and Lloyd got annoyed. He went up to Kai all innocent and spilt his water all over Kai's head. Everyone laughed as Kai stomped off to his room.

"Oh gosh we need to get ready I'm going shopping..." Ira said as she started packing her bag.

"Ira what the hell we've got like 4 hours left and you're going shopping?" Cole asked.

"I'm going dress makeup and all that shit shopping..." She answered.

"Damn so am I..." Nya said.

Nya got in her car and Ira and Lloyd got in Lloyd's car.

Ira and Lloyd got to the shop first and they immediately got a shopping cart and started riding in it knocking all the shelves down. Nya came in and saw what they did. Soon security showed up and they took them to their office. Later on they came back and went to the the top where the dresses where. Nya saw them and just decided to not get in any trouble with them, and security. After two hours Lloyd and the two girls came out of the shop. Ira's final choice was a short black dress with a green belt and bow and Nya's final choice was a long blue dress with some red on the inside.

"I can't wait to get home." Nya said excited.

"Neither can I," Ira answered her.

30 minutes later...

"Hey Nya want some McDonald's?" Ira asked as she turned the corner.

"Nah thanks..." She answered.

5 minutes later Lloyd (behind the wheel person) drove out of McDonald's and his girlfriend shared her smoothie with him.

When they got home they decided to practise their dance moves (everyone).

 **Spoiler Alert**

 **Guys ik ik you're probably like 'THE FUCK?!' Right now but just letting you know this is where the story gets cool (for me st least ;-;...). Anyways...**

Ira went to her room and started doing a few dance moves. She was gonna practise one more before heading out she stood on her feet and spun around on both of them. Suddenly a black whirl with strips of blue red and green ( **Poor Zane xD** ) strips appeared she managed to stop just before a suit appeared on her. It hit her face though. "Was that spinjitzu?" Ira questioned herself. She looked at the shelf nearby it was knocked over "GOD FUCK IT!" She screamed as she punched her fist into a wall making a small crack.

 **A/N**

 **Just in case of confusion Ira does not have wall powers that just represents she's strong OK?! Anyways...**

Lloyd came in and she quickly threw the ninja suit on her bed. Soon everyone else came in "Hey what happened down here?" Cole asked as he smirked at Lloyd.

"Nothing except for me destroying half my room?" Ira said confused.

"Good" everyone said as they walked out.

 **Guys Ik Ik I said I wouldn't update but... BOOM! I got wifi outta nowhere legit ok now I'm sorry but idk the fuck it is with me and this: Anyways...**

 **Just so sorry I realised I don't make any sense probably bc it's like 5am where I am I run outta red bulls and I haven't had sleep in like 5...8...12 like 25 days ;-; how am I still alive 0:! Anyways... Baii see I'm doing the anyways... again but anyways... BYAAA!!!!! I'm**


End file.
